Youthful Days
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: Comienza un nuevo año de clases y tres personas tendran un cambio drastico en sus vidas Golden Pair, Strongest Pair entre otras
1. Chapter 1

Prince of tennis no me pertenece TT aunque ya quisiera XD, le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi-sensei,los personajes son tomados para fines del fic , que es yaoi por supuesto, parejas , iran apareciendo en el transcurso del fic.

**Capitulo 1: **

_Aquellas mejores epocas son las de la niñez porque en esta epoca puedo revelar lo que realmente quiero ser en el futuro, una persona capaz de amar pese a las dificultades, ser fuerte y afrontar mi destino sea cual fuera el futuro…_

Una joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules, bajaba rapidamente las escaleras para acercarse y tomar el desayuno que su madre habia preparado con tanta dedicacion para ella y para su pequeño hermano…hermano? Es verdad su pequeño hermano comenzaba un nuevo curso, el sextode primaria, mientras que ella pasaba a primero de secundaria, ella tomaba rapidamente el desayuno porque se le hacia tarde, mientras que el desayuno de su pequeño hermano estaba intacto porque aun no bajaba

Eiji¡¡¡...baja rapido que tenemos que irnos temprano a la escuela no quiero ir tarde como el curso pesado- dijo la pequeña jovencita terminando de desayunar y poner sus platos en el lavatorio-

Ahí voy ¡¡ ahí voy¡¡¡ …- dijo acercandose a las escaleras para bajarlas, el pequeño tambien era pelirrojo como su hermana y de un salto bajo las escaleras para susto de su madre-

Que te he dicho que no debes de hacer esas cosas mi pequeño que me matas del susto- dijo su madre acercandose a el-

Pero mama no es nada …ademas yo lo hago todos los dias- le guiño el ojo- asi me apuro mas y la gritona de mi neechan no se enfurece mas- acercandose a la mesa y comenzar a ingerir sus alimentos-

Que no soy renegona – bufo molesta- pero bueno …te esperare – se sento al lado de el- y dime estas emocionado de volver a clases?

Claro que si- mientras sostenia un pedazo de pan entre su labios- porque Fujiko-chan estara en el mismo salon que yo ¡¡¡ al igual que Tezu-chan y Taka-san como no puedo estar feliz por eso-

Solo ha pasado un año y te has hecho muy buen amigo de ellos no- sonrie dulcemente- es que como alguien se puede resistir a tu linda sonrisa – tocandole la nariz- eres mi chiquito consentido

Me apenas neechan aunque eres tres años mayor que yo …- terminando de ingerir los alimentos- aunque creo que exageras cuando dices eso pero yo tambien opino lo mismo que tu – le abrazo cariñosamente-

Envidiare a la persona que algun dia tenga tu corazon – dijo nostalgica- asi nuestro duo desaparecera –

Eh? Tener mi corazon ¿? Es que acaso alguien me lo puede quitar- dijo asustado –

No es eso tontito …aunque no lo entiendo mucho …pero mama siempre dice asi – le guiño el ojo- bueno vamos- le tomo de la mano y ambos se fueron corriendo a direccion a la escuela

En otro lado ...

Syuusuke¡¡¡ syuusuke apurate rapido que te llegaremos tarde a la escuela…-

Ya voy Yumiko-neesan …- dijo con la mirada hacia abajo- por que Yuuta no quiere ir a la misma escuela que yo?

La hermana mayor se arrodillo y le alzo la mirada- Pues Yuuta es un chico especial …sabes que esta un poquitin celoso porque siempre recibes reconocimientos y el pasa desapercibido, por eso quiere demostrarles a todos que como Fuji puede destacar tambien-

Pero …esta bien – sonrie ligeramente- si es por su bien estare deacuerdo pero cuando venga le hare pagar todas las horas sin mi –

Jeje eres un caso Syuu-chan – le dijo saliendo ambos de su casa-

Como estara Eiji seguro que ha crecido mucho – dijo sonriente- este niño es un caso …-

Hablas del pelirrojo no?-

Haii

Que lindo niño es …muy vital …mis cartas dicen que este año comenzara un gran cambio en su vida-

Para bien o para mal?- dijo preocupado-

Uhm …ya lo veras…- sonrio- y para ti hermano lo mismo-

En serio? –rascandose la cabeza- que podria ser?

Ya lo veras …-

Neesan das miedo…-dijo caminando y sonrojandose apenas- y Tezuka? Como estara el?

Uhmm no seas curioso pequeño hermano – le pico la nariz- todo a su debido tiempo-

Bueno …- se encogio de brazos mirando como un chico de cabellos castaños y cortos estaba enrumbando hacia la escuela- Taka-san¡¡¡- grito el chico al cual el aludido volteo a verlo- aquí aquí¡¡

Fuji¡¡¡- se acerco a el- que coincidencia encontrarnos –sonrie-

Claro si vamos a la misma escuela …- sonrie divertido-

Es cierto – se rasco la cabeza apenado- Yumiko-san como se encuentra? –haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Takashi-kun …- devolviendole el saludo- bueno como ya estas acompañado Syuu-chan te dejo yo ire a mi escuela

Cuidate neesan…- alzo una mano para despedirse para mirar al otro chico- nos vamos?-

Claro …- ambos se dirigieron hacia la escuela-

Bueno tia me voy con Ryoma-san a la escuela si?- decia una joven de cabellos largos y de color negrizo-

Te dije que puedo ir solo…- dijo el menor cruzandose de brazos-

Un niño no puede ir andando solo a estas horas de la mañana sin compañía de nadie…asi que iras con tu prima Nanako ne?- dijo su madre sonriendole-

Pues ni modo…- se acomodo su gorra que tenia puesta y que descuadraba todo el unirme de la escuela-

En el camino hacia la escuela el pequeño ryoma se quedo prendido de una servidora de refrescos para coger una Ponta de uva su favorita , su prima solo sonreia quedadamente porque era lo unico que le cambiaba en algo los animos del problemático menor

Ryoma-san por que no hemos visto por la casa algunos de tus amigos? Es que acaso no los invitas porque nuestra casa es algo antigua?-

No ..tengo amigos…- dijo con voz bajita mientras tomaba su Ponta- ni mi interesa tenerlos

No creo que sea cierto eso Ryoma-san todos necesitamos tener amigos-

Yo no …- llegando a la escuela- bueno yo me quedo aquí adios …- avanzo para entrar-

Ryoma-san …- se cruzo de brazos preocupada- porque sera que siempre eres asi ...-

_Lo que no puede decir mi corazon en estos momentos es que ahora espera el momento en el que llegues a mi vida _

Continuara ….

Bueno es mi primer capitulo que por supuesto sera yaoi nuestro demas chicos ¿? Pues ya los veran en el proximo capitulo

Matta ne

Mimi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of tennis no me pertenece TT aunque ya quisiera XD, le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi-sensei,los personajes son tomados para fines del fic , que es yaoi por supuesto, parejas , iran apareciendo en el transcurso del fic.

**Cap 2:**

_Cuando te vi por primera vez mi corazon latio a mil por hora, no se que es este sentimiento pero por alguna extraña razon me siento intranquilo…_

Rumbo al colegio se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos de color verde, que caminaba tomado de la mano de un pequeño rubio de ojos azules que tenia la mirada intranquila

No te preocupes Mikki-chan ..yo estoy contigo …- se aferra de la manita ajena fuertemente- cualquier cosa ya sabes a donde voy a estar no?-

Hai …- le miro aun con un poco de temor- pero podremos reunirnos en la hora del receso no es cierto?-

Claro que si …-

El pequeño ya mas aliviado sonrie ampliamente al ver que la sonrisa tan sincera y tierna de su primo

En otro ambito de la escuela un chico de cabellos negros y desarreglados corria apresuradamente porque una joven de cabellos negros largos y mirada seria lo perseguia con un puño formado en una de sus manos

Te prometo que te pagare tu almuerzo hermana Arashi por favor no me lastimes si?

Pues yo no quiero otro almuerzo que no sea uno preparado por mama…Takeshi me las vas a pagar …- empieza a girar su mochila y la lanza rumbo a la cabeza de aquel muchacho que huia de ella y que era mas alto, dando en el blanco haciendole caer fuertemente,dandose un fuerte golpe, dejando al descubierto su almuerzo que no habia tenido tiempo de probar debido a que se aprovecho del de su hermana- bueno me quedo con esto como premio- se acerco y tomo la caja de almuerzo- bye bye Takeshi-kun …- se puso sus lentes y le miro despreciativamente- se ve que aun no puedes conmigo …- se alejo de el para perderse entre los alumnos que veian la escena como una cosa de todos los dias-

Juro que algun dia me vengare Arashi¡¡¡¡-gritando fuertemente-

Uhm …que persona para tan debil ser vencido por una mujer…-

Quien dijo eso??- volteandose por todos lados – dime donde estas infeliz muestrame la cara-

Sintio como era jalado por su camisa agacho la mirada y vio a un niño mas bajito que el, supuso que estaba un año o dos menor que el- tu fuiste el que me dijo eso niñato??- mirandole fijamente- pero si eres toda una preciosidad-

El pequeño de gorra se cruzo de brazos molesto por el comentario- yo parecere adorable pero no me dejo mangonear por una mujer…- le miro altivamente-

Oye pequeño, faltandole el respeto a tu sempai eh ¿?-

Aun te falta mucho "sempai"- diciendo eso se volteo y se dirigio hacia su aula-

Oie …- mostrando una expresión de colera- me las pagaras¡¡¡…- se acerco para asestarle un golpe no le importaba que fuera un niño pero cuando vio como el pequeño se desplomaba antes que cayera al suelo lo sujeto fuertemente y se preocupo, asi que fue corriendo hacia la enfermeria

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar un chico de mirada de pocos amigos y con una pañoleta de color verde se apresuraba para acomodar sus cosas y salir de su casa, se habia demorado mucho debido a que su madre salio desde muy temprano a trabajar, no tenia padre porque habia fallecido el año anterior, pero tenia una hermana menor que el, la cual antes de que terminara de alistarse salio para despedirse, empujando su silla de ruedas, tenia el cabello corto de color negro y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro

Kaoru-chan mucha suerte en tu primer dia de clases eh??, cuando regreses me cuentas como es el ambiente este año - dijo con voz llena de suplica-

Claro que te lo dire mimi…pero prometeme que estaras tranquila en la sala hasta que yo regrese s- sonrio apenas aunque no valia mucho debido a que su hermana que era un año menor no podia ver, desde los 4 años habia perdido la vista-

Esta bien pero no demores mucho si , cualquier cosa te llamo por telefono y tomare los recados si ¿?- se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- no te preocupes por mi oniichan yo estare bien , no pongas esa cara que aunque no te vea se que estas angustiado por mi- le acaricio el rostro- me sentire muy triste si haces eso-

Bueno no me preocupare…pero te traere algo para comer juntos -

Que sean muchos pasteles –

Deacuerdo seran pasteles…- cogiendo su mochila- bueno me voy

Que te vaya bien …- alzo su mano para ondearla y despedirse-

Es asi que el joven emprendio su camino aun con la preocupación de su pequeña hermana , se sacudio la cabeza y junto sus manos en su mejilla para despertar y poner su cara matonesca para comenzar un nuevo año escolar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro ámbito de la escuela un joven de mirada fria y de cabellos castaños desarreglados, con gafas caminaba hacia su salon, era el primer alumno en llegar temprano asi que se acomodo y se sento, luego saco un libro para ponerse a leer, de pronto un pequeño 10 cm bajo que el pero con las mismas caracteristicas faciales del mayor, llego al salon con una caja envuelta en un trapo

Oniichan olvidaste tu almuerzo, asi que te lo traje, porque sino la abuela se molestaria mucho- dijo dejandole en su carpeta- bueno ahora si me retiro a mi salon …hasta el receso- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro, sin dar oportunidad a que el mayor respondiese,que se cruzo de brazos y suspiro pesadamente, cerrando los ojos-

Que sucede Tezuka??- una voz le saco de sus pensamientos y abrio los ojos ligeramente- Fuji …Kawamura…- agachando ligeramente la cabeza-

Estabas muy pensativo a que se debe?- preguntaba el castaño de sonrisa eterna- dinos dinos si??

No es nada …solo pensaba- retomando su lectura-

Uhm que difícil es comprenderte – se encogio de hombros-

Animo Fuji- dijo el otro chico timidamente- sabes como es Tezuka, deberias ya de acostumbrarte-

Ya lo se …-abriendo sus ojos mostrando el hermoso color azul como el cielo, se acomodo en su pupitre al igual que el otro chico-uhmm es raro que Eiji no llegue aun…-

De seguro que se detuvo jugando en el parque que esta cerca de su casa, o sera que se ha demorado en terminar su desayuno…- sonrio timidamente el castaño de cabellos cortos sacando sus cuadernos- aunque ya falta poco para que comience la primera hora…-mirando el reloj…-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro ambito de la escuela, exactamente en el patio, el hiperactivo pelirrojo se despidio de su hermana puesto que ella tenia que irse a la zona de los alumnos de secundaria, asi que empezo a caminar alegremente hacia los interiores de la escuela, subiendo las escaleras hasta la tercera planta, pero cuando vio que los salones de sexto fueron cambiados para la segunda planta hizo un puchero y volvio a dirigirse hacia el comienzo de las escaleras que conectaban el primer y segundo nivel

Bueno ahí voy …- respirando hondo y haciendo un salto para llegar al final de la segunda planta pero no se dio cuenta y cayo encima de una persona que sujetaba a un pequeño niño que alarmado se acerco a sujetar al individuo que precipitadamente se lanzo de las escaleras, cayendo los dos al suelo- lo siento lo siento…- dijo el pelirrojo apenado aun sin mirar a la persona con la cual se habia tropezado-

No tienes porque pero que hacias lanzandote de las escaleras eh??-

Habia escuchado que la voz de la persona que estaba debajo de el le regañaba, asi que alzo su rostro y se topo con un chico de cabellos negros algo despeinados y ojos verdes, sus miradas se cruzaron y el pelirrojo se sonrojo ligeramente, pero no era el unico, el moreno tambien se impresiono al ver al pelirrojo de mirada gatuna, su corazon empezo a latir rapidamente, pero por que? Se preguntaba en silencio

Este …yo …lo siento –mirando el pelirrojo apenado a otro lado-

Ya te dije que no tienes porque sentirlo…- le dijo el otro chico tranquilizandolo- solo que tienes que tener cuidado porque sino te lastimaras…- le sonrio ligeramente, haciendo que el otro chico se sonroje mas –

Primo te encuentras bien ¿?- una voz hizo indicar que no estaban solos, el pequeño rubio se alarmo mucho al verlo tirado en el piso,mirando con colera al pelirrojo-

Si estoy bien Mikki-acariciandole la cabeza- bueno vamos a dejarte a tu salon …- le tomo de la mano y empezo a subir las escaleras., no sin antes voltear a mirar al pelirrojo que se dio cuenta que lo miraban y apenado solo ondeo la mano despidiendose del ojiverde que se perdio en las escaleras-

Ay no me olvide de preguntarle su nombre…- se cruzo de brazos enfadado consigo mismo- pero que fue esto que senti….-tocandose el corazon- es muy extraño …pero bueno ire al salon …- camino mas alegre de lo que estaba-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las cercanias de la escuela, específicamente en un parque un joven de gafas que no permitian divisarse el color de sus ojos estaba sosteniendo una platica con otro de ojos cerrados y cabellos cortos

Sadaharu no tenias porque haberte cambiado de escuela solo por mi causa- dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza-

Tenia que hacerlo Renji …- mirandole fijamente- es lo mejor para los dos …ademas no estaras solo ahí estan los demas que van a cuidarte-

Pero yo no quiero que los demas me cuidan yo quiero …- se acerco y lo abrazo sin poder contener sus lagrimas- no vayas no vayas a esa escuela, quedate con nosotros…quedate conmigo…- dijo aferrandose mas a el-

El otro chico de cabellos negros lo separa ligeramente y le limpia las lagrimas- Renji no llores por una persona como yo te he hecho mucho daño y no meresco nisiquiera a que me dirijas la palabra-

Sadaharu…- limpiandose las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa- entonces …te iras de todas maneras?-

Asintio sonriendo ligeramente- hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar…- se volteo sin nisiquiera mirar al otro chico –

Renji se dejo caer al suelo y pequeñas lagrimas cayeron abrazandose a si mismo, mientras otra persona se acerco al pequeño y miro al otro chico que se iba con odio- algun dia la pagaras inui …- susurrando para si mismo mientras consolaba al pequeño-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volviendo a la enfermeria de la escuela, Takeshi Momoshiro, alumno de 5 de primaria veia preocupado al niño que aun no despertaba, la enfermera le dijo que no se preocupase porque solo era un caso de resfrio, asi que con reposo se le bajaba, pero el mayor estaba preocupado y sin poder evitar la enfermera se quedo al lado del peliverde que minutos mas tarde empezo a recobrar el conocimiento

En donde estoy?-

En la enfemeria es que nop te acuerdas que después de molestarme te desmayaste, qus susto me diste pero la enfemera dice que estas copn fiebre-

Si no soy nada de ti y apenas te conosco como dices que te preocupas por mi? Esas son tonterias- frunciendo el ceño- bueno ahora que desperte me ire a clases- se trato de levantar pero el mayor se lo impidio-

A no señor tu no te vas a ningun lado, estas enfermo no seas desconsiderado con tu salud aun eres joven –

Solo soy un año menor …- se cruzo de brazos molesto-

Pues no parece de seguro no comes tus verduras yo lo hago siempre- sonrio presumidamente-

Y a mi que me importa "sempai" …dejeme irme a mi salon…-

No lo hare y no me haras cambiar de opinión…-

Entonces cuando te vayas a clases me ire yo a las mias…-

Y quien dice que me ire a clases para asegurarme que estas bien me quedare a cuidarte…- se sento al lado de la cama-

El menor solo suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer en la cama

Jeje gane –sonrio victorioso-

Solo por hoy …- cerro los ojos ligeramente-

Bueno como sere tu "enfermero" el dia de hoy exijo saber el nombre de mi "paciente"-

Uhm…-mirandole de reojo- aun te falta mucho para ser mi "enfermo"…mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen…-

Mucho gusto Echizen yo ser Momoshiro Takeshi, pero dime momo-chan –sonrio ampliamente-

El otro chico volteo a mirar a otro lado y se quedo dormido

Que chico para extraño – se encogio de hombros viendole descansar, saco su historieta de su mochila y empezo a leer-

El peliverde sonrio apenas para luego quedarse profundamente dormido…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el salon de sexto grado, un risueño pelirrojo llega sin saludar a sus amigos y sentarse en su pupitre feliz de la vida, abrio su mochila y saco sus cuadernos, tanto Fuji como Kawamura lo vieron mas feliz de lo habitual

Eiji y esa sonrisa es que te ha pasado algo tan extraordinario que ha hecho que te olvides de saludar a tus amigos?- dijo el castaño acercandose a el-

Eh?- giro a mirarle- Fujiko-chan Ohayou- sonrio – pues no me paso nada solo que estoy feliz-

Seguro? Es que me parece muy extraño como que esa sonrisa se debe a otra cosa…-mirandole inquisitivamente-

En serio no es nada Fujiko-chan – lo abrazo cariñosamente-

Bueno …te creo –sonrio divertido-

Eiji …- hablo el otro chico timidamente- y a mi no me saludas?-

Taka-san¡¡¡- salto de Syuusuke a Takashi- te extrañe mucho ¡¡¡¡- mirando de reojo al otro chico que leia – a ti tambien Tezu-chan – canturreando alegremente-

Si que algo bueno te ha pasado-susurro el castaño para si mismo sonriendo –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ojiverde se acerco con su primo hacia los salones de quinto grado- bueno aquí te dejo Mikki-chan y muchos animos en tu primer dia de clases eh?- sonriendole ligeramente para retirarse a su aula-

Adios primo…- dijo el rubio algo cabizbajo al sentirse solo en una nueva escuela aunque contaba con la ayuda de su primo, cuando iba a entrar a su aula se choco con otro niño que tambien estaba entrando- lo siento mucho …- se exculpo apenado-

No tienes porque- dijo un joven castaño de expresión seria- bueno sera mejor que entremos al salon no?-

Si tienes razon …- agacho la cabeza apenado-

Ven …- le tomo de la mano- no te apenes…-

Ambos entraron al salon que se cerro al momento que entro el profesor de turno…

En otro lugar…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Kaoru-oniichan se olvido de su almuerzo que mama hizo desde muy temprando,acercandose con su silla a la cocina, percibiendo el olor- sera mejor que vaya a dejarselo a su escuela …- avanzo hasta la salida de la casa- no creo que mi niichan se amargue …- se levanto de su silla y cogio un baston que estaba en la entrada para empezar a enrumbarse hacia la escuela, aunque no tenia mucha orientación debido a que nunca habia salido de la casa, pero tampoco queria pedir ayuda debido a que no queria desesperar a las demas personas, asi que siguió sus instintos y camino sin saber rumbo a la escuela guiandose del aroma de su hermano mayor, no noto que habia llegado hacia un semáforo que estaba a punto de cambiar de pase peaton a detengase peaton, solo escucho ruidos de autos en movimiento…

_En el momento que mi corazon comience a latir quiere decir que te da la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos…_

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews este fic va con todo mi corazon para ustedes y esperando contar con su apoyo en el transcurso de este

Matta ne

Mimi-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Prince of tennis no me pertenece aunque ya quisiera XD, le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi-sensei,los personajes son tomados para fines del fic , que es yaoi por supuesto, parejas , iran apareciendo en el transcurso del fic.

**Capitulo 3:**

"_El corazón es como un frágil cristal, tiende a romperse en mil pedazos"_

Un pequeño de cabellos cenizos era cercado por otros chicos que parecían mayores que el, eran como 4 chicos que le habían quitado la mochila y tirado todas las cosas que tenia dentro, todos los miraban con desprecio y el pequeño estaba al borde de las lagrimas, cuando otra persona entro a escena, era mas bajito que aquellos cuatro chicos pero su mirada inspiraba temor

Como es posible que alumnos de años superiores estén molestando a un pequeño indefenso…no se los perdonare- apretando los puños-

Pero que piensas hacernos tu si eres igual que pequeño que el – se burlo de el-

Ya veras lo que este "pequeño" puede hacer…- dijo acercándose a todos los chicos para iniciar una gresca que era observada detenidamente por el pelicenizo que se quedo asombrado al ver como el pequeño de cabellos castaños y cortos lograba hacerles frente-

Increíble y no tiene miedo de esos cuatro, es simplemente admirable quedándose maravillado al ver el valor del otro chico, cuando se dio cuenta que uno de los chicos saco una cuchilla y justo iba en dirección del mas bajito – Cuidado¡¡¡- grito el pequeño haciendo que el mas pequeño girara, haciendo que la cuchilla rozara parte de su frente haciéndole una herida

Ahora veras…- dijo el afectado y le dio una fuerte patada al chico que lo agredió haciéndole caer el cuchillo, los demás vieron esto con terror, cogieron a su amigo que se retorcía de dolor y huyeron despavoridos-

No se vayan cobardes…-dijo el pequeño con la sangre que caía de su frente, giro su mirada y vio al pelicenizo- te encuentras bien?-

Gracias …pero ..tu herida…- saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo coloco en su frente- es mi culpa que te hayan lastimado lo siento mucho- agacho su mirada –

El otro chico sonrió apenas y le toco la cabeza animándolo- no es tu culpa, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras eras lastimado-viendo como el pequeño le ponía un esparadrapo que tenia en su mochila para así evitar que sangrara mas- no tenias porque hacer esto-

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberme ayudado- le sonrió- mi nombre es Choutarou Otori me gustaría poder defenderme como tu lo haces …este como te llamas?

Yo soy Ryoh Shishido, voy en sexto grado …-tocándose la frente- si quieres te puedo enseñar

En serio? Muchas gracias Shishido-san – sonrió sorprendido al enterarse de que era un año mayor que el pero tenían el mismo tamaño-

Bueno ahora tenemos que ir a las clases, ya tocaron el timbre…- dijo el chico castaño emprendiendo camino rumbo a la escuela-

Espere yo voy con usted…- el pelicenizo camino al lado de el, se encontraba muy feliz de encontrar a una persona con mucho valor , algo que el carecía-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Has visto lo buen samaritano que es Shishido ne Yuushi?- dijo un pelicereza que había mirado desde la ventana de su aula todo los acontecimientos-

Yo no he visto nada, te recuerdo Gakuto que eres el único que puede mirar tan profundamente yo apenas vi algunos puntos- sacando su libro- pero sera mejor no entretenerme pensando en eso-

Que aguafiestas eres…- haciendo un puchero- por eso no tienes novia…-

Eso es lo de menos para mi…asi que si me permites- empezó a leer-

No es justo – sacándole la lengua- aburrido por eso nadie te soporta solo tu mama- cruzándose de brazos-

Si si si si lo que quieras- sin haberle tomado la mínima atención-

Es un espectáculo ver esto todos los días no crees asi Jiroh?- hablo un joven de mirada altanera y lunar cerca del ojo derecha-

zZzZzz…- el aludido no dijo nada porque estaba durmiendo sobre el escritorio babeando sus libros-

Esto es todos los días contigo, cuando será el dia en que dejaras de dormir tan a menudo …- se levanto para tronar sus dedos , cerca de la entrada del salón de sexto una figura muy grande se acerco y cogio a Jiroh- Kabaji llévatelo al lavadero y échale agua a este dormilón-

Usu…- dijo aquel chico y se lo llevo cargándolo con una sola mano, mientras el afectado seguía en su mundo se ensoñación, ignorando lo que e iba a pasar dentro de muy poco-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ah¡¡-bostezando- otro año escolar guacala es una tortura – dijo introduciendo sus manos en el pantalón- aburriéndome de ver las mismas caras de todos los años, menos mal que el próximo año acabo la primaria o sino no lo soportaría..- dijo pateando una lata que había encontrado en el camino-

Veo que te aburre el inicio de clases no es cierto Akaya?- apareciendo frente a el un pequeño pelirrojo con una caja de torta entre una de sus manos-

Marui-san me asusto – dijo mirando con no tan buenos ojos-

Ya te deberias de haber acostumbrado siendo amigos desde hace dos años-

Si como tu digas- mirando aquella caja con curiosidad- no te aburres de comer siempre el mismo pastel?

No es el mismo pastel mi querido Akaya, cada dia vario de sabores y contexturas asi que no tendria porque aburrirme-abriendo la cajita- quieres acompañarme a comer?-

No gracias yo paso …- dijo dejandole atrás-

Eres malo Akaya…- dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo- pero yo soy peor …- cerro su caja y se colgo de su cuello- a ver si asi puedes llegar a tiempo a la escuela?-

Marui-san dejeme es vergonzoso esto- dijo apenado al ver como los alumnos que se dirigian a la escuela los miraban y sonreian discretamente- por que tiene que ser asi todos los dias?-

Eso te pasa por no aceptar mi invitacion de pastel todos los dias- colgandose mas a el- este es tu castigo-

A veces se comporta como un niño …- suspira pesadamente-

Es que aun soy un niño, eres tu el que se comporta como un adulto cuando no lo es – el otro chico no dejo nada, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera victorioso – ves que te gane?-

Ambos se dirigieron a la escuela

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una joven enfemera se acercaba con una bandeja de comida (correspondiente al desayuno) hacia una habitación, abrio la puerta lentamente y se topo con la misma imagen que veia todos los dias desde que aquel pequeño fuera ingresado al hospital

Seichi-kun otra vez asi?- dejando la bandeja a un lado- sabes que tienes que esperar un par de meses mas para salir del hospital asi que no pongas esa cara si?-

Lo siento …- dijo apenado para luego sonreirle- muchas gracias por traer el desayuno-

Y no es lo unico que te traigo- le sonrio-

Eh?- mirandole con confusion- a que se refiere?

Pues tu amiguito vino a visitarte; el mismo de todos los dias-

El rostro del pequeño se ilumino- puedes decirle que pase?-

Deacuerdo – le respondió con la misma sonrisa, para luego salir de la habitación-

Vino…como siempre lo hace…- dijo juntando sus manos y apoyarlas en su pecho-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un chico moreno de cabellos cortos hizo su aparición, su mirada era hasta cierto punto fria e indiferente

Sanada…- se acerco hacia el- gracias por visitarme todos los dias-

No tienes porque dármelas, somos compañeros no es cierto?- saludándole cortésmente- como te encuentras?

Pues como siempre incapaz de hacer algo que me guste…- mirando hacia la ventana-

Tienes que resistir hasta que tengan el diagnostico…- dijo el otro chico cruzándose de brazos-

Ya suenas como mi mama diciendo eso-sonrió divertido- que mal de mi parte toma asiento…-

Solo vine de pasada hoy nuevamente comienzan las clases- dijo mirando la bandeja del desayuno- necesitas alimentarte-

Es verdad me había olvidado que me habían traído el desayuno…-

Bueno sera mejor que me vaya…- haciendo una reverencia- Yukimura mañana vendré a visitarte- diciendo esto se fue de la habitación-

Quédate…- dijo en voz baja al ver como el chico se iba- no quiero estar solo todo el dia…- apretando fuertemente los puños-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sii¡¡¡ el timbre toco y yo aun estoy en la enfermeria – el mayor salto de alegria al sentirse aliviado de no ir a sus clases-

Momo-sempai dejame dormir con tus gritos no puedo conciliar el sueño-

Lo siento Echizen de veras es que estoy muy feliz de no ir a clases, aunque me habia propuesto este año aprobar todas mis materias y no ir en el verano a clases de recuperacion, pero en fin que se le va a hacer sera para el proximo año- sonrio-

Que le dije de que me dejara dormir?- el mayor volteo a ver al peliverde que tenia una venita en la frente, símbolo de que en cualquier momento iba a explotar-

Otra vez lo siento …-agachando la cabeza- aunque no se porque pero me dan ganas de molestarte-

Sigue haciéndolo y veras lo que haré…-

Y que es lo que harás…así te molesto toda la mañana- sacándole la lengua-

Esto…- lanzándole un almohadazo haciéndole caer- listo…- se limpio las manos y se volvió a echar a descansar

Pero que carácter tiene- con espirales en forma de ojos- tengo hambre- tocandose el estomago- mirando el reloj 5 horas mas y sera el receso-suspirando pesadamente- pero no puedo dejarlo solo- mirando como el pequeño dormia con las mejillas sonrojadas debido a la fiebre- es diferente cuando esta durmiendo se ve muy pacifico- se acerco mas a el para ver detenidamente su rostro, pero nuevamente recibio un almohadazo por parte del pequeño-

No me gusta que me observen mientras duermo …- frunciendo el ceño molesto-

Jajajja no puedo creer que aun sigas despierto –sonrio nerviosamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta del pequeño ya que se habia quedado dormido profundamente- eres un chico muy extraño…-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio rieno en el aula cuando la profesora entro, y digo hubo un gran silencio ya que hasta el mismisimo hiperactivo pelirrojo se quedo callado ya que la profesora era conocida por ser muy estricta, asi que era mejor no conseguir un enemigo en el mismo primer dia

Oye Fujiko-chan…la profesora da miedo no crees?- el pelirrojo acerco su asiento cerca al castaño-

A mi no me parece- sonrio abriendo su cuaderno de apuntes- sera un año escolar interesante…-

Das miedo Fujiko-chan…- se separa lentamente –

Chicos guarden silencio que la profesora esta que los mira…- Takashi les susurro y ambos alzaron sus miradas y se encontraron con la no muy agradable de la profesora-

Ya terminaron de hablar?- frunciendo el seño molesta- bueno como iba diciendo a los alumnos que si me escuchan- lanzandoles una mirada asesina a los dos chicos- hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero…adelante puedes pasar-

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar al alumno nuevo, todos los alumnos empezaron a murmuran, las chicas se sonrojaron al ver a un chico simpático y empezaron a hacer ruido-

Calmense quieren alumnas?- golpeando la pizarra-

A mi parece que es muy simpatico-dijo el castaño abriendo los ojos para observarle detenidamente- se ve tan recto- sonrio divertido-

El castaño de lentes miro al otro chico disimuladamente y fruncio el ceño

No te parece asi Eiji?- mirando a su amigo que se habia quedado estatico al ver a aquel chico, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas- te encuentras bien?- poniendo una de sus manos cerca de los ojos gatunos-

Eh?- mirando a su amigo-

Parece que te ha impactado mucho el nuevo alumno no?- sonriendo abiertamente-

Es que …me lo encontre en el camino al salon, el me salvo …- dijo aun perplejo de verlo ahí-

Silencio¡¡¡¡- la profesora de un solo grito callo a todos los alumnos- por favor comportense como estudiantes quieren?- todos los chicos se quedaron callados- bueno podrias presentarte a los demas?-

Bueno mi nombre es Syuchirou Oishi y me gustaria llevarme muy bien con ustedes- haciendo una reverencia para luego alzar la mirada y hacer una vista panoramica del salon, su mirada se concentro hacia cierto pelirrojo que lo miraba tambien detenidamente, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos miraron a otro lado apenados

Bueno a donde te coloco Oishi-kun …- mirando a todos los asientos- ya se …para separar a esta parejita sera bueno ponerte al lado de Kikumaru, asi que Fuji te iras al lado izquierdo donde el alumno Tezuka esta sentado…y quiero que se mueva rapido-

El castaño se levanto de su asiento- buena suerte amigo – le guiño el ojo y se dirigio hacia donde estaba el castaño de gafas que lo seguia con la mirada- bueno otra vez nos sentamos juntos- sonriendole-

El pelirrojo por su parte estaba ansioso y a la vez nervioso de encontrarse con la persona que lo rescato de haberse lastimado, el ojiverde se acerco hacia el y le sonrio ligeramente

Kikumaru-kun no es cierto?-

Haii, pero mi nombre es Eiji, mucho gusto Oishi-kun – sonrio nerviosamente-

El gusto es mio – diciendo esto se sento y empezo a sacar sus cosas- es una coincidencia que nos tocara el mismo salon no crees?-

Si mucha – sonrio timidamente-

Espero que seamos buenos amigos Eiji-

Claro que lo seremos¡¡¡-sonrio con mas confianza para abrazarlo efusivamente-

El ojiverde solo sonrio apenado

Es costumbre de Eiji hacer eso – dijo el castaño de timido carácter- mi nombre es Takashi Kawamura y espero que lo perdones –

Mucho gusto, no te preocupes …ya me imaginaba que era asi- sonrio al sentir que el pelirrojo se separo de el y le sonrio para luego mirar a la profesora que lo miraba con una cara de muerta-

Ahora si me dejara continuar mi clase Kikumaru?-

Haii sensei …- le sonrio-

Ya me habian contado de ti y no lo creia pero era verdad- se toco la cabeza- pobre año el mio

Y todos los alumnos empezaron a reirse dejando a un extrañado pelirrojo, un nervioso ojiverde y un sonriente castaño

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maldición por que no me puedo concentrar Kaoru miraba el reloj por alguna razon tenia una opresión fuerte en el pecho, si le habia pasado algo a su hermana? O a su madre? De seguro que eran tontas suposiciones, se preocupaba por nada se dijo a si mismo, asi que volvio a poner toda su concentración en la lectura, cuando la puerta de su salon se abria, apareciendo un cordinador para hablar con el profesor que asentia ante todo lo que este le decia

Alumno Kaidoh por favor siga al coordinador uno de sus familiares lo espera en la sala de la direccion- diciendo esto el profesor siguió con sus clases-

Kaoru se levanto de repente y salio rápidamente del salón, empezaba a rezar mentalmente para que nada malo hubiese ocurrido, pero aun asi mantenia el rostro serio e impasible como todos los dias

Ya llegamos Kaoru-kun …- el encargado abrio al puerta de la direccion y el moreno miro poco a poco los interiores del lugar y se acerco mortificado hacia la persona que estaba ahí- que te dije de no salir de la casa Mimi?-

Lo siento mucho oniichan es que te habias olvidado de tu almuerzo y te lo queria traer- dijo disculpandose apenada-

Y como es que llegaste sana y salva hasta que eres una inconsciente- gritandole haciendo que su pequeña hermana empezara a temblar-

Yo la traje…- dijo un chico de gafas y cabellos desordenados- habia un 100 de probabilidades de que tu hermana no saliera viva de esta pero felizmente iba de camino a la escuela-

Que casi te atropellan?-

Es que no estaba bien orientada lo siento nuevamente-

Ya no es nada ya paso- abrazandola para que se calmara del susto que aunque la pequeña no lo expresaba estaba temblando- muchas gracias …-mirando al chico- te debo una…-

Mi nombre es Sadaharu Inui y no tienes nada que deberme..solo hice lo que una persona haria- sacando una libreta de apuntes-

No te debo un favor y cuando lo necesites no dudes en decirmelo- dijo el otro chico mirandole fijamente-

Esta bien pero eso ya lo veremos después ahora cuida a tu hermana- diciendo eso salio de la direccion-

Inui-san es muy buena persona oniichan gracias a el estoy viva…- sintiendo como su hermano se separaba de ella-

Me ire a clases quedate aquí hasta que terminen las clases si?-mirando al coordinador-le pido por favor cuidarla

No te preocupes…-

El joven salio de la direccion rumbo a su aula, chistando molesto- rayos ahora le debo un favor a un desconocido…-

Abrio la puerta de su aula y entro

Bueno aki vengo con mi tercer capitulo muchas disculpas por mi retraso, espero que les guste ya que va dedicado a todas las personas que me han escrito, animandome a continuarlo, como mis clases ya estan a punto de terminar apartir del siguiente capitulo actualizare mas seguido¡¡¡, espero seguir contando con su apoyo

Matta ne

Mimi-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

"_Tengo miedo de perder a aquella persona que amo, quiero cerrar los ojos y no volver a despertar nunca mas"_

Las clases se desarrollaban de una manera tranquila, todos estaban atentos a cada indicacion de la profesora, todos excepto uno, el pelirrojo estaba mas concentrado mirando de reojo a su compañero del costado, sus mejillas aun permanecian sonrojadas y temblaba ligeramente, el ojiverde se percato que alguien lo observaba y miro hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo que haciendose el disimulado tomo el libro y empezo a esconderse detrás de el para evitar aquella mirada que lo hacia sentir extraño, aunque no sabia por que razon

_Habra dejado de mirarme?_- se decia para sus adentros- _Quiero mirarlo pero me da miedo--_viendo con algo de flojera el libro-_ sera mejor que lea para poder concentrarme mejor en mis estudios, este año tengo que sacar mejores notas o sino mi oneechan estara molestandome_

Por mas que trato de concentrarse en la lectura no pudo, su curiosidad fue mas fuerte asi que bajo lentamente el libro y se percato que el ojiverde nuevamente dirigio su vista hacia el pizarron

Uff…- suspiro alviado-

Algun problema con mi clase Kikumaru-kun?- dijo la nueva maestra detrás de el haciendole asustar-

Este …nada sensei- sonriendo apenado-

Todos en el aula se pusieron a reir…

Entonces sal a la pizarra a resolver estos problemas…-sonrio maliciosamente la profesora-

Por que yo sensei?- haciendo un puchero- si Fuji-kun lo puede hacer?-

Yo se lo muy buen alumno que es no tienes porque decirmelo, pero lo que quiero es que tu resuelvas los ejercicios – dijo dandole una mirada fulminante-

Haii…- agachando la cabeza apesadumbrado, para dirigirse hacia el pizarron-

Si lo haces bien pasare desapercibido todas las tonterias que haces, si no te quedaras en el salon después de clases…-

No es justo sensei T.T no me puede castigar de esa manera- haciendo una mueca de pesar-

Deje de hacer tanto escandalo y empiece a resolver…-

Desde lejos de la pizarra el castaño de sonrisa eterna miro con algo de pena a su amigo porque sabia que no era muy bueno en los numeros- bueno aunque creo que sera mejor para ti Eiji, no lo crees asi Tezuka?- miro hacia el lado donde estaba el chico de lentes y mirada seria-

………- el otro chico no dijo nada y resolvia todos los ejercicios de segundo nivel que la profesora aun no habia señalado-

Mientras en el pizarron

Que hago no se nada …-rascandose la cabeza-

Kikumaru-kun solamente tienes unos 3 min mas para resolver o preparate a quedarte después de clases-

No me quiero quedar no me quiero quedarponiendose algo nervioso pero no se nada, que hare?

De pronto una voz se escucho en todo el salon

Sensei yo resolvere el problema pero no castigue a Kikumaru-kun…-

La profesora miro con asombro al alumno nuevo- uhm no es algo que yo permito pero como eres alumno nuevo por esta vez aceptare tu proposicion Oishi-kun, pero el tambien estara en la pizarra contigo para que vea como resuelves el problema-

Deacuerdo muchas gracias sensei…- haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para acercarse hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo-

no puede ser …se acerca y no puedo ni siquiera mirarlo porque estoy muy nervioso es la primera vez que me sucede esto no es justo T.T porque este chico nuevo me pone nervioso

Eiji estas bien?- dijo el ojiverde visiblemente preocupado-

Eh?...-reaccionando nuevamente- lo siento …- se disculpo apenado

No te preocupes, bueno asi tienes que resolver el ejercicio…- el ojiverde empezo a resolver el problema, el pelirrojo estaba apenado, porque se habia dado cuenta que el ejercicio era muy simple- y entendiste?-

Bueno si …muchas gracias Oishi- sonrio dulcemente- me salvaste dos veces ¡¡¡- se cuelga a el y lo abraza-

Eiji…- sonrojado- todos nos ven…-

Todos los alumnos empiezan a reir y silvar, la profesora los callo con un sonoro grito

Bueno pueden ir a sus asientos, Kikumaru-kun recuerda que estamos en un salon y no en tu casa…- cruzandose de brazos molesta- bueno continuen con los ejercicios de segundo nivel-

Todos empezaron a resolver los ejercicios

El pelirrojo, miro su libro y pareciese que viera jeroglificos, sonrio suavemente y se acerco al ojiverde- me puedes ayudar? – con ojitos brillantes ( esos a los que no puedes decir no xD)

Claro – sonrio aun apenado-

Gracias…-acerco su silla cerca de la del ojiverde-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño peliverde se quejaba entre sueños y tomaba fuertemente la mano del mayor que se veía notablemente preocupado, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y se sentía muy caliente-

Echizen…iré a buscar a la enfermera, estas volando en fiebre-

No te vayas-apretándole fuertemente la mano- no quiero estar que llames a nadie…-

Pero si sigues así estarás peor, aun eres un niño y debes de cuidarte…-

Se me pasara no tienes el porque pedir ayuda, siempre ha sido así-

No seas terco…niño estas que ardes, ademas apenas puedes abrir los ojos- tratándose de soltar de el, pero era en vano-

No…- se levanta-será mejor que me vaya a casa…-

No señor no puedes irte asi …- tratando de echarlo pero el pequeño apenas pudo levantarse se desploma entre los brazos del mayor- vez que te dije? Tonto Echizen …- salio corriendo apresuradamente en busca de la enfermera que le habia dicho que estaria en la direccion-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos en el internado del St. Rudolph, murmuraban acerca del nuevo alumno, que era el hermano menor del prodigio de todo japon Fuji Syusuke, se preguntaban si el menor seria igual de bueno que el, todo esto molestaba al pequeño Yuuta que después de clases se escondio de todo el que diran de los niños, maestros, de todos, no le gustaba que lo compararan con su hermano, por eso decidio no estar en la misma escuela que Syusuke, pasaba el resto de dias en los columpios, con la mirada hacia abajo y derramaba pequeñas lagrimas- por que nadie puede valorarme por ser yo mismo…- limpiandose las lagrimas que caian sin cesar-

Sera porque Yuuta-kun es un niño debil?...- una voz se oye cerca de el-

Quien eres?- mirando al chico de cabellos negros y ondulados que estaba frente a el-

Deberias de preguntarte mejor quien eres tu realmente Yuuta-kun, si no pones un poco mas de carácter todos te calificaran como el hermanito de Syusuke-kun y eso no quieres verdad?- sonrio maliciosamente- si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, con mi supervisión personal, seras conocido como Yuuta Fuji – jugando con sus mechones negros- palabra de Hajime Mizuki- guiñandole el ojo- ademas me debes de hacer caso porque soy tu superior

Mizuki-san …- dejando de llorar- tiene razon no permitire sentirme menos por mi hermano, quiero aprender de usted-

Asi me gusta Yuuta-kun …- sonrio victorioso-

A lo lejos los otros chicos comentaban

Mizuki tiene una nueva presa, sera mejor no meternos con Fuji …-

Es verdad o sino la pasaremos mal-

Mizuki-san siento que nos observan …- temblando ligeramente-

No te preocupes Yuuta-kun no es nada…- sonriendo- bueno dejame enseñarte todas las instalaciones de la escuela, asi como tu nueva habitación, la cual estara cerca de la mia-

Son muchas molestias que se toma siendo la primera vez que nos vemos…- dijo el castaño apenado-

No te fijes de eso, es algo normal, es que soy muy buena persona …-

En serio? Entonces soy una persona muy afortunada…-

Al contrario yo lo soy…- dijo en voz baja-

Dijo algo?-

Yo? Nada…-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por mas que queria Kaoru no podia concentrarse en las clases, el pensar que Mimi pudo haber muerto atropellada al traer su almuerzo, y encima que un desconocido la ha salvado y al cual debe de retornarle el favor, los minutos seguian pasando y aun no lograba concentrarse, odiaba esa sensación, como la odiaba, pero aun asi después de todo estaba aliviado porque su hermana estaba bien sana y salva, pero nuevas preocupaciones rodeaban su mente ¿ como estaria sintiendose ahora¿ estaria triste¿lloraria¿ el director le estaria haciendo algo malo?

No no Kaoru deja de pensar asi …- se dijo a si mismo tocandose la cabeza-

Alumno Kaidoh sera mejor que vaya a mojarse, porque hace como media hora lo estoy llamando y no me presta atención- anuncio su profesora, que en vez de una cordial invitacion fue una orden, la cual el chico de mirada intimidante acepto sin chistar, era verdad necesitaba refrescarse…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de tic tac del reloj , hacia sentir muy nerviosa a la pequeña mimi, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar que no es su casa, el director se exculpo con ella diciendo que iba a ir a una reunion, asi que la dejo sola, no sentia miedo solamente que el nuevo ambiente aun era desconocido

Espero que Oniichan venga pronto …- susurro suavemente-

La puerta se abrio lentamente…

Maldición otra vez doy a la direccion, y todo porque soy una "delicada flor" que se defiende de los que abusan de mi- fingiendo inocencia en su voz- pero todo es culpa de Takeshi y me las va a pagar, aquí estoy dire…a ver como sera mi castigo- mirando a todos lados- que? No esta? Me salve- suspiro aliviada, luego noto que habia una pequeña que estaba frente a ella- y tu que miras?- cruzandose de brazos molesta-

Yo?- sonrio dulcemente- yo no te miro soy ciega –

Eh? – se sonrojo apenada- yo de veras lo siento …-

No tienes porque – manteniendo la sonrisa- el director salio, pero dijo que volveria dentro de 10 min.

Ya veo …y tu quien eres pequeña? Que haces por aquí?-

Mi nombre es Mimi Kaidoh mucho gusto –

Kaidoh…me suena el apellido, ah¡¡ ya se, es el chico que se pelea siempre con mi hermano Takeshi, creo que le dice "mamushi" o algo asi- sonrie divertida-

"Mamushi?"- dijo la pequeña intrigada- y por que le dicen a si a mi oniichan

Es una larga historia…que luego te la contare…- sentandose en una silla- es verdad no me he presentado, yo soy Arashi Momoshiro –

Tu nombre completo me suena muy gracioso- sonrio divertida-

Es verdad – agacho su cabeza- pero no es mi culpa mi mama es la culpable

El silencio rondo por 2 min. Después las chicas empezaron a reirse a carcajada limpia, en dos salones de 5to , ciertos jóvenes estornudaron al mismo tiempo

---------------------------------------------------

Bueno aki dejo el capitulo que me salio corto, pero echenle la culpa a mi musa --', gracias a los que me han dejado review, se los agradesco mucho, cuidense mucho y esperen a las demas actualizaciones de mis otros fics

Matta ne

Mimi-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Después de muchos meses sin escribir nada aquí les traigo el 5to capitulo

Prince of tennis no me pertenece T3T aunque ya quisiera XD, le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi-sensei,los personajes son tomados para fines del fic , que es yaoi por supuesto, parejas , iran apareciendo en el transcurso del fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 5:**

Las clases seguian transcurriendo tranquilamente y casi al termino de estas, en la clase de Eiji, la temible profesora lo llamo por ultima vez en el dia, Fuji que como siempre sonria iba a levantarse para ir a los servicios higienicos sintio mareos que empezo a desplomarse lentamente, felizmente los brazos de alguien detuvo la caida del castaño

Fuji te sientes bien?- el chico de gafas hablo con el minimo tono de preocupación –

Estoy bien Tezuka-kun- dijo sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro- solo fue un mareo-

Todos voltearon a mirar a los dos chicos, la profesora se acerco hacia ellos- No puedo permitirme desentenderme del estado de salud de mis alumnos, asi que Tezuka-kun lleva a Fuji-kun a la enfermeria por favor –

Deacuerdo-dijo sujetando el delgado cuerpo del otro chico por la cintura-

Pero me siento bien sensei, no hay de que preocuparse-

Nada de peros- la profesora se acerco a el y le acaricio la cabeza- quiero verlo recuperado el dia de mañana- le guiño el ojo-

Deacuerdo – asintio y sutilmente se apoyo en el cuerpo del chico que era mas alto que el-

Fujiko cuidate mucho si?- le dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba en la pizarra tratando de resolver el ejercicio-

Estare bien Eiji- sonrio esta vez con satisfacción y con los ojos abiertos, dejandolos ver por todo el salon, tanto el pelirrojo como los demas chicos del salon temblaron ligeramente-

Bueno chicos dejen de distraerse y continuemos con la clase- la profesora palmateo para que los chicos le hicieran caso- bueno Kikumaru-kun aun espero su respuesta al ejercicio-

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y resignado dejo la tiza para retirarse de la pizarra, la profesora prosiguió la clase no sin antes poner una nota desaprobatoria al pobre pelirrojo que solamente se lamentaba el no poder resolver un pequeño ejercio-

No te lamentes por no haber resuelto el ejercio Eiji- hablo el chico de ojos verdes para animarle- cuando quieras te puedo enseñar para que asi la profesora ya no te tome de blanco-

Muchas gracias Oishi- dijo apenado sonriendo-aunque creo que nada se me quedara en la cabeza, no soy muy bueno con las matematicas-

No digas eso ya veras que poco a poco podras resolver los ejercios- le dijo sonriente y para animarlo le tomo de la mano por debajo de la carpeta, el pelirrojo solamente asintio un poco mas animado, los dos sintieron la calidez del otro a través del roce de sus manos-

Y la clase siguió su curso…en las afueras del salon…

Fuji si te sientes muy mal puedo cargarte-

Tezuka-kun…- se apoyo en el hombro del otro chico- asi estoy bien…no soy debil como paresco-

Yo no he dicho lo contrario- dijo el castaño tratando la atmosfera incomoda que se queria formar debido a su comentario- ademas tus mejillas estan rojas- le toco la frente- tienes calentura- miro de reojo al castaño que estaba dormitando, sin mas remedio lo cargo entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la enfermeria-

Al final termine pidiendo ayuda…- hablo Fuji para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del otro chico- siento causar molestias, te lo compensare después-

No tienes que compensarme nada, ya que es mi deber como tu compañero de clases-

Es verdad, solo lo haces por obligación ya que la profesora te obligo- abrio los ojos lentamente y estos se perdieron entre sus cabellos-

No quise decir eso Fuji no me malinterpretes…- trato de excursarse el otro pero no recibio respuesta del castaño-

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la enfermeria, vieron a un chico mas alto que ellos y otro pequeño postrado en una cama, la enfermera estaba midiendole la temperatura al mas pequeño y utilizo una inyeccion para bajarle la fiebre

Momo?- Fuji hablo suavemente pero como el lugar era silencioso el chico aludido escucho su nombre y giro a mirarle-

Fuji-sempai, Tezuka-buchou- dijo con mirada de preocupación- le sucede algo Fuji-sempai?

No te peocupes por mi ahora Momo, mas bien dime quien es el?- señalando al pequeño que dormia tranquilamente, la enfermera habia controlado la fiebre-

Bueno es algo extraño por las circunstancias en como conoci al chico, ya que la primera vez que lo vi, se puso a la defensiva conmigo sin que le hiciese nada y luego cayo enfermo, no podia dejarlo ahí tirado- se rasco la cabeza apenado-

Ya veo, tienes un buen corazon Momo- sonrio ampliamente el castaño- no podia esperar menos de ti-

No diga esas cosas sempai que me hace apenar y no quiero- miro al pequeño que seguia durmiendo o eso parecia-

Momoshiro-kun ya puedes retirarte, ya avise a los familiares de Echizen-kun asi que ya no tienes el porque perder tus clases, no te preocupes – sonrio amablemente la enfermera

Ya falta poco para el termino de clases, asi que mejor me quedo, ya que igual no voy a aprender nada- sonrio – ademas le prometi que no me apartaria de su lado-

Momoshiro-kun, ya has hecho mucho por el pequeño sera mejor que vayas a clases de todas maneras- le acaricio suavemente los cabellos- yo le dire que te quedaste todo el tiempo con el-

Esta bien, pero por favor le entrega esto cuando despierte?-le entrego una lata de refresco-

Una Ponta?- dijo la enfermera que como los presentes estaba confundida-

De seguro que tendra mucha sed en cuanto se despierte-miro a sus sempais- espero que se mejore Fuji-sempai- hizo una reverencia y fue corriendo rumbo a su salon-

La enfermera se despidio de Momo y giro su vista a Tezuka y Fuji-

Bueno que te trae esta vez Fuji-kun?, nuevamente quedandote después de medianoche?pero si recien estamos en inicios de clases, Tezuka-kun puedes colocar a Fuji-kun en la camilla-

Hai…- el chico de gafas lo coloco suavemente en la camilla-

Ese mal habito que tienes- la enfermera se acerco a el y le tomo la temperatura- pero si estas con calentura…es posible que estes entrando a la primera fase del resfrio, asi que sera mejor que descanses aquí ne?, hasta que vengan tus padres por ti, ire a traer las medicinas de nuestro pedido que llego recien hoy, ahí estan las del resfriado, podrias cuidar de los dos Tezuka-kun?- miro al chico de gafas y este solo asintio, la enfermera sonrio y salio de la habitacion, dejando a los tres chicos solos-

Tezuka…- Fuji alzo su mirada al techo- no tienes el porque quedarte si no lo deseas-

Yo no estoy aquí por obligación, eres mi compañero de clases como te lo dije-

Solo compañeros…- hablo por lo bajo-

Fuji tienes que mejorarte recuerda que ya iniciaremos las practicas dentro de poco y sabes que eres una parte importe de nuestro equipo

Sabes que nunca te defraudaria- lentamente alzo uno de sus brazos y con sus manos tomo la del chico de gafas, Tezuka se sorprendio por tal acto y solo atino a apretar fuertemente la mano de Fuji, el castaño se quedo dormido

Mientras estemos juntos yo siempre te protegere- le acaricio suavemente los cabellos para luego mirar al pequeño que dormia placidamente-

Las clases habian terminado y un pelirrojo desesperado y preocupado queria salir del salon cosa que era negada por la profesora debido a que en el examen de salida que tuvieron no logro ni un punto, asi que hasta que no acabase de resolver el examen no podia salir, Oishi gentilmente se ofrecio a ayudarle, provocando mas dificultades a su ya de por si difícil tarea, por mas que queria no podia concentrarse ya que miraba al ojiverde y miraba el examen

Uhm nyah no me puedo concentrar…- miraba la hoja de su examen y no salia nada de su mente-

Pero si no lo estas ni siquiera intentando Eiji- cogio el lapiz y le puso ejemplos- asi es la manera de resolver los problemas-

Tu lo haces ver mas facil Oishi…- suspiro pesadamente-a mi los numeros me odian-

No digas eso- le acaricio los cabellos- solo tienes que ponerle empeño-

El pelirrojo se quedo callado y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, aquel gesto de cariño por parte de un chico que recien conocia lo hacia sentir muy extraño pero se sentia feliz

Eiji?- dijo el ojiverde preocupado al ver que el pelirrojo estaba en otro mundo-

Eh?- el pelirrojo salio de sus pensamientos- no es nada, prometo dar mi empeño para que Oishi este contento de tener un amigo que guste de los numeros-

No tienes que hacer eso por mi- le dijo el otro-

Pero yo lo quiero hacer, aunque hace poco que nos conocemos siento que te estimo mucho – hablo abiertamente y con sinceridad-

Yo tambien te estimo mucho Eiji, pero si quieres ver a Fuji sera mejor que termines de resolver tu examen-

Es verdad, Fujiko-chan…- y con la ayuda del pelirrojo empezo a resolver los ejercios

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la direccion de la escuela Arashi y Mimi se habian hecho amigas y conversaban animadamente hasta que al mismo tiempo sus hermanos llegaron y empezaron a discutir, Aráis con cierta irritacion tomo de las orejas a su hermano y lo saco de la direccion dejando solos a los hermanos Kaidoh, Kaoru después de disculparse con su hermana la saco del lugar y pese a sus negaciones Inui que los esperaba en la puerta de la salida se ofrecio amablemente a acompañarlos a pedido de la pequeña, en el camino a casa, se podia respirar un aire muy tenso debido a que los dos chicos mayores no hablaban, cosa que no sorprendio a la hermana menor de Kaoru que solamente sonreia ya que sentia que su hermano y aquel chico llegarian a llevarse bien, pese al carácter serio que ambos tenian, en el otro lado de la acerca Takeshi y Arashi caminaban rumbo a su casa

Asi que eso paso, con razon que paso a tu salon y no estabas, es raro en ti tener tacto y ayudar a los demas- suspiro- supongo que hay primera vez para todos-

Oye que tienes, pero mira quien habla, la marimacho que gusta mas pelear que hacer algo como una chica que eres-

Idiota- le dio un golpe en la cabeza- no te metas conmigo que terminaras lamentandolo de la manera mas dolorosa-

Si si si como tu digas- sonrio sacandole la lengua- como te comiste mi almuerzo hoy tu preparas la cena- se fue corriendo antes de que su hermana le mirara feo y corriera detrás de el-

Me las pagaras Takeshi¡¡¡

Pasaron un par de horas mas y los familiares tanto de Fuji como de Echizen vinieron a recogerlos, Tezuka se retiro a su casa en cuanto vio a Fuji irse en el carro de sus padres, finalmente Eiji habia terminado de resolver el examen y fue rumbo a la enfermeria

Lo lamento Kikumaru-kun, pero Fuji-kun ya regreso a su casa- dijo la enfermera cerrando la enfermeria ya que era muy tarde y casi no habia alumnos-

Eso me pasa por no terminar rapido-

Pero si Fuji ya esta en su casa, eso significa que esta bien- le dijo animandolo- ahora sera mejor que vayamos a nuestras casas, mi primo ya se fue con mis padres, asi que no tengo ningun problema en acompañarte-

En serio? Me vas a acompañar?-dijo emocionado- entonces que esperamos vamos- le tomo del brazo y se fueron rumbo a casa del pelirrojo-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí murio mi inspiración, siento no escribir mas, pero poco a poco mi musa esta regresando de vacaciones, supongo que en el transcurso de los dias estare actualizando mas fics que debo, lo que si prometo es que los terminare pase lo que pase

Gracias por leerme

Matta ne

Mimi-chan


End file.
